Wreck-Gar Returns
Repair Bay - - Outskirts of San Francisco This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Wreck-Gar Dr. Autobot Wreck-Gar is seems to be sitting at the console with his back to the door. The sound of tapping keys can be heard and from time to time Wreck-Gar nods you can't see whats on the screen but every few seconds you hear a soft hum that joins the noise of the keys. Arcee pauses for a moment by the repair bay door, actually looking for Prowl. Strange; he's not yet checked in and it's been a while. She begins considering a search party to head back to the Arctic and locate him. (Wait a minute -- is that...?) She pauses and does a double-take in sheer surprise when she spots an old, yet very familiar face -- someone she hasn't seen in quite a while. "Am I seeing who I think I'm seeing??" she asks aloud in amazement, hand resting on her hip. Wreck-Gar doesn't move, It's almost as if he's not heard, the keys still click as Wreck-Gar faces the screen. After a few moments Wreck-Gar emits a soft moan then a strange thing happens... From infront of Wreck-Gar a disembodied hand walks across the keyboard, it lifts its middle finger almost like the neck of a dinosour and strangly it seems to move it's finger like a head and look towards Arcee and shakes it's head. It then shrugs then scamplers back to the keyboard. Arcee startles more than a little bit; it's probably the closest she's come to actually screaming in a while, but she manages to hold it back. She then laughs, shaking her head. "Well, if I didn't know it before, I sure know it now -- it's definitely you, and you're definitely back!" "No mamma... I don't wanna go to school... I'm six million years old... you can't tell me... ZzzZZzzzZZzzz" emits the form of Wreck-Gar, The form remains motionless but the screen flickers infront of him and and keys continue to click as the hand continues to dance across the keys. Another hand seems to pop out of nowhere and scampers across the floor with what seems to be a large oil can. It seems to be walking from finger to finger staggering under the weight of the can. It smashes into the door frame as the oil now coats the hand it slips around trying to pick up the can. Once it gets a grip it seems to skid around a moment then slides into the back of the repair bay leaving a trail of oil. "Ummm..." Arcee watches all of this curiously. "Anything I can help you with?" she offers cheerfully. "Because there must be an easier way to do...whatever it is you're doing, yes?" Knocking can be heard from the back of the repair bay then the storeroom door clatters open and the room is flooded with a beam of light then a large form steps out and for a moment the shadows just show a large mech with his arms on his waist then it says, "Nah, It's ok... Just lefty getting a lube job." he laughs as the lights shut off and Wreck-Gar is seen walking towards Arcee, He has a large cloth in one hand and a stump on the other hand. Washing of the oil he grins and says, "Howdee fair lady, What ya need?" "I was just passing through to go check out some ammunition," Arcee admits, gesturing toward the Munitions Bay entrance. "But what a great surprise!" She's always loved the Junks. To her, they're kind of like...strange roommates who do their own thing, and come and go as they please. But she rather enjoys it when they are around. They bring an element of weirdness to this regulations-heavy environment. "You know, I'll bet I can get Rod to waive the rent for this cycle if you want to stick around," she says with a grin. As if Junks have to pay room and board! Wreck-Gar walks over to his doppleganger and spins it around and turns off the audio player he then laughs and says, "Nope, I don't think so, You really don't know how much dough Roddy owes me, When we first met he stole my ship and got it wrecked... My accountant, He says he's not even paid back the interest." he then presses a few buttons on his doppleganger and it shrinks into the size of a small box that he picks up and pops into a pocket. He then picks up his other hand and says, "Righty... Thanks bud, You always know what i need for an enterance." he then turns around and grins, "Ammo... I saw a box..." he looks around and then sprints to the other side of the room and picks up a large crate with the word 'Crayons' written on it. He walks over to Arcee and says, "Take them, No charge." "You're too kind," Arcee says graciously, suppressing a giggle. Sorry about Rod, he can be forgetful sometimes. Next time I see him, I'll encourage him to do something about that. But it's not like he listens to me anymore...he's too busy," she says with a shrug. "Know what I'm saying? 'With great power comes great responsibility', and all that?" Wreck-Gar laughs, "That didn't work for Toby Mcguire, And it won't work for roddypoo." he grins and walks back to the console and take a seat and says, "The green isn't important, I just like my guys lending a hand, Doing what needs to be done and sometimes causing a little trouble from time to time..." he then jumps to his feet and says, "I know! I've been trying to think about that for five hours..." he then runs to the other side of the repair bay and looks at a human sized news paper and take a tiny pan from the table and slowly writes with his tounge sticking out, "M... O... O... Yea, The sound a cow makes." he grins and looks up and says, "Thats one down... Five more and i might win a new watch!" Arcee smiles cheerfully. She has absolutely NO idea what Wreck-Gar's going on about, but he's just made her entire day a lot better. "You and the crew are more than welcome to join in on a battle, but I probably don't need to tell you that they fight dirty. It's a great way to get out pent-up aggressions, though. At least, I've always found that to be the truth." Wreck-Gar taps his beard and says, "Dog goes... I'll get it later." He grins as he walks towards Arcee who still seems to be near the door and says, "So very true, But Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering and suffering leads to disney... Wait... The head bones connnected to... No..." he stop and turns around three times and taps his foot and continues, "Anger leads to a job on Fox... No..." he looks around and says, "I always gets that one mixed up..." he laughs. Arcee swears that she never remembers or picks up much TV-talk, but occasionally it will filter back to her. "We'll do it *live*," she confirms, peeking inside the box of 'ammo'. Wreck-Gar walks over and opens the box and take out a micro energon core, "Yep, type six energon cores, Depending on the loadout, It will convert from a plasma shell to standard munitions, You put that in an energon cannon it will fire as normal, But put it in as a ballistic shell, It will fire as normal. Nice things..." he throws the shell from hand to hand then says, "They are pretty old but they should still be usable." he laughs. Arcee blinks, looking somewhat surprised. "You know what? That's...that's pretty freaking *awesome*, is what that is," she remarks. Wreck-Gar grins and says, "Just keep it away from Argon-C... It's rare on earth but there are pockets of it on Cybertron... They tend to get a little..." he pauses as if to think of the best word, "Bangy... and sometimes they turn to sludge... and not the dinobot kind..." he laughs as he juggles the round from hand to hand. Arcee nods slowly, then watches Wreck-Gar juggle the ammo (she must be feeling exceptionally lucky today)...at some point, she creates a warning label in Cybertronian script and sticks it to the side of the crate. Roughly translated, it reads: (( Warning! Do NOT relocate! Could turn bangy if taken to Cybertron. Keep away from Argon-C! )) It's a reminder for herself, as much as anyone else. "Well, speaking of Cybertron, I need to head to Decagon shortly to get some Intel work done. Give me a call if you need anything, okay?" Wreck-Gar gets a sly grin on his face as he seems to be thinking about something... he then shakes his head and says, "Nah, Thats for later..." he then looks at Arcee and says, "Wha..." he then presses a button on his arm and the last five seconds of audio in the room replays, "Cybertron... That place is far too clean for my liking.. Needs a few more dents... I'm good, If you need anything... Give me a buzz..." he then says, "One sec..." he then reaches into the box and takes out a large handful of ammo and grins, "I think i'll make some candy for the cons... Yea... Every toy has a suprise in it... Should be fun." he laughs as he throw the live rounds at the medi bed and says, "Yea, I think this might be entertaining." "Super!" Arcee takes off with some haste, as if suddenly realizing the place could blow to bits at any time. "Gottacatchashuttle! BYE!" With that, she bounds out of the room and down the hallway. Category:Logs Category:2035 Category:Autobots Category:Junkion